Sleeping Angel
by Ravenshadow16
Summary: Roy greets Ed after he comes back from being gone for a while. He spends some quite time with his angel. Relaxed and fluffy, sucky summary, sorry. Just a little idea I've had for a while. Fluff galore with my insight on Roy's personality. If OOC I apologize.


**Hey there readers, this is just a little drabble I've had drifting around my head for a while and finally decided to put on paper. I hope you enjoy! Review to tell me if my writing style is getting rusty?**

**Love,**

**~Raven~**

Rubbing my temple I leaned back, deciding to take a short break from my work of signing every damnable piece of paper that crossed my desk. Hawkeye was nowhere in sight, (I'd checked a total of five times because of her habit of sneaking up on me) and no one else really cared what I was doing. They all had their own jobs to attend to.

Reclining further in my seat I turned so I was looking out the window, admiring the view and letting my mind drift a little as I willed away the growing headache I had from reading small print all day. Its not fun, truly annoying, but I digress.

Searching for a bit of peace within myself I let my mind drift back to that morning, faint smile turning up the corners of my lips as the image of a sleeping blonde drifted to the forefront of my mind.

The Fullmetal Alchemist had come back the day before, bringing a report with him about where he'd been and whom he'd seen. Required and actually quite interesting. I enjoyed reading about his travels, finding out whom he'd met and what he'd done. As much as Ed detested writing them, he did seem to have a way with words. Must be all those books he reads. I know what your thinking, 'Edward? Good at writing reports? You lie! You make him redo them all the time!' And Trust me, I know I do, but how else am I going to get the shrimp to stay longer? He wouldn't stay if I asked, trust me, I've tried! So, I fake not liking the report and in return get to see more of him. He gets pissed with me, yes, but I still get to see him.

Glancing at the path beneath the window I stared out of a smirk quirked up the side of my mouth. I could have been mistaken, but I thought I caught a glimpse of gold behind that tree. I'd keep an eye on it to see if I caught anything else. That flicker of gold brought me back to the picture of Edward sound asleep from that morning.

As I mentioned earlier before getting distracted, Ed had come home the day before. I'd given him our customary greeting in public, but when night fell it was an entirely different story.

We'd left HQ that day, heading different ways to the same destination. Al knew what was going on and had long accepted it, but Ed was adamant that no one else find out. The only reason Al was in on it was because Ed told his brother everything. I'd arrived home and waited, smiling when Ed had hesitantly (No matter how many times we'd done this and he was still unsure about it) knocked on the door and I went and let him in. The door was shut quickly afterward and then we'd kissed, nuzzling our lips together gently and reacquainting ourselves with each other.

It was glorious; I'd missed his soft, supple lips. He'd been gone longer than before this time and I explained to him without words how much I missed him. My tongue gently ran along the seam of his lips, politely asking permission which he granted graciously with a near silent gasp.

Letting my tongue drift into his mouth I explored it thoroughly, knowing the terrain, but looking it over just in case there was anything new. My muscle eventually found his and I smirked into the kiss as I felt a tremor run through him. Reaching behind him I lifted a hand and gently pulled out the ponytail holding his braid together. I slowly unwove the hair from it's tight braid, relishing in it's silkiness as the strands fell down his back naturally, now unconfined by the tight weave he'd put them in.

Pulling back for a breather I smiled at the sight before me of a panting, pleasure compromised Edward, bringing a hand up to cup a cheek that burned a fierce red from my ministrations. His long, gorgeous blonde hair framing his face nicely and all kinky from being in such a tight braid for so long. Ducking back forward I moved to cope a feel of his perfect behind, but paused when he caught my hand, shaking his head.

"Sorry Roy," He started, remorse in his beautiful golden eyes that I now noticed had dark bruises of sleeplessness sitting under them. "I can't tonight, I'm so tired . . . Can we please just rest?" He requested with a tilt of his head, lifting his human hand to brush it along my cheekbone. "C-Cuddle maybe?" He offered, blushing a little darker than he already was and flicking his eyes away in embarrassment.

I know what your thinking, I'm going to tease him, keep going even though he doesn't want to because I'm Roy Mustang and that's what Roy Mustang would do. Sorry to tell you this, but your wrong. I may have done that with anyone else, really, anyone, but I love Edward Elric and that in it's self changes the rules.

"Of course." I responded with a gentle smile, leaning in and placing a tender kiss to his forehead. "Whatever you want Ed. I'm just happy your home." He gave me a tired smile, rocking onto his toes to peck my lips briefly.

We'd moved to the bed where I helped him strip down to his boxers and crawl under the covers before doing the same myself and settling in next to him. I smiled softly, lovingly as he moved towards me under the covers, holding my arm up and out of the way as he curled up against my side, head resting on my bicep and face nuzzled into my chest. Chuckling quietly I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead again, hugging him closer.

"Goodnight Ed." I murmured quietly, just a soft rumble of my voice.

"Gnight . . . R'y . . . " He mumbled back, already falling asleep on me. I smiled again; he was just too cute sometimes. Leaning back against the pillow I stroked his hair in a soothing motion before closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me.

I smiled as I watched out the window, remembering what I'd woken to that morning while I kept an eye out for that flash of gold.

The bright morning sun had reached long fingers through my cracked curtains, poking me directly in the eye and bringing me back to the land of the lively. I'd moaned, protesting waking up and covering my eyes with my arm. I froze though when something shifted next to me, lifting my arm and glancing down. The soft smile from the night before returned as golden hair met my eyes, a halo of gold framing the face of an angel.

Yes, I know he's not especially angelic but he looks it when he's sleeping, his expression relaxed and soft, long lashes casting a shadow on his lightly tanned cheeks. I reached a hand out, gently brushing my fingertips along his cheekbone and smiling as he leaned into it unconsciously. The action was adorable, not that I'd ever tell him I liked to just watch him like this when he was sleeping. He'd get embarrassed and cover it with anger, calling me a pervert and not talking to me. We couldn't have that, now could we? Besides, I really did enjoy just watching him when he was like this, it was a therapy in it's own way.

He looked so innocent, and in many ways he is. He's still so young, so new to the world, but I won't hurt his pride and say that he's ignorant either. He's seen his fair share of the world, but still not enough for it to truly harm his state of mind. For this I am glad. I'm happy he hasn't witnessed anything like Ishbal, hasn't had to go through anything so horrific that it haunts him. Though I suppose he has. What he went through, what caused him an arm and a leg literally, that scarred him in a way that I could never imagine. I sometimes forgot what he'd done, and I sometimes, with how strong an act he put on, forgot that he was still innocent under all that guff. It showed though in how he truly believed that equivalent exchange was the way of the world, how he was so adamant about fixing his brother and himself and righting the mistake they'd made even if it seemed that the only way to fix it was to do it again.

I smiled as Ed shifted again, murmuring something in his sleep and nuzzling into my chest. His expression was so relaxed, more so than I'd seen in a while. My eyes drifted to his shoulder where the automail started and I gently traced the scars littering the surrounding area. Edward shuddered, brows drawing together slightly. I backed off for a moment until his brow smoothed again and he relaxed once more. Moving back to the area I placed my hand on the cold metal this time, looking over Winry's handy work that gave Ed the freedom to look for a cure for his brother and himself. I'd remembered how I'd been so afraid that Ed wouldn't have feelings for me, he'd looked so obsessed with the Rockbell girl for the longest time. You can't imagine the relief I'd felt when Al had explained to me that the only love between them was simply that of siblings.

Al. That boy had done so much for me, for Ed. He'd known about my growing feelings before even I had, playing the hand of fate and pushing us closer together, nudging us closer to each other until I realized what exactly it was I was feeling and worked up the courage, with Al silently cheering me on, to ask Ed.

I'd been so nervous, afraid that Al was wrong even though he was his brother and knew Ed best. I had been terrified of rejection from my golden haired angel. That's why I couldn't stop hugging him when he said yes; I was and am now happier than I've been in years. I had no idea Ed could do that to me, wipe away everything that's making me sad and just let sunlight shine through in my life. My heart warmed every time I saw him and a smile would always tug at my lips. It hurt so much to see him leave on missions or assignments but I knew I couldn't stop him. It was his job, and he had research he needed to do for his brother and himself.

The sun broke me from my thoughts once again and I looked up and out the window with a sigh. The sun had moved quite a bit while I'd laid there and just thought about my life while admiring my lovely boyfriend who was still sound asleep next to me. I smiled again, not being able to help it as I admired his delicate features. That stubborn jaw that I saw more than enough of, those rounded cheeks with still a little baby fat on them giving him that slight sense of boyishness that hadn't faded even over the years he'd been working as a military dog.

I loved watching those cheeks turn a brilliant scarlet under my ministrations, it accented his eyes and made his hair almost shimmer. That haze I could create in those half mast golden eyes was something that would visit me in my dreams when he was away, keeping me company and lifting my spirits. Smiling I cupped his cheek with my free hand, brushing my thumb along his bottom lip. The seam of those pink lips parted and I felt warm breath brush the tip of my thumb.

It was beautiful, but I had work I needed to do.

Heaving another sigh I carefully started to remove myself from Edward's hold. It was late, I needed to get to work. As much as I would have like to stay in bed until Ed woke up, he would kill me if Hawkeye found us like this. And if I stayed in bed for much longer she'd come to my house to get me. I know, she'd done it before.

Breaking free of Edward I got up from the bed, looking back at him I chuckled as I watched him roll into the warm spot I'd left and clutch my pillow to his chest, cuddling it in his sleep. The smile I wore grew at the innocent action, and I felt my heart flutter.

It's girly, I know, but Ed does these things to me.

And I let him.

Because I love him with all my heart.

Leaning down I made a cage around him with my arms, resting my forehead against his shoulder before moving up and kissing along his jaw. I brought one hand up, carding it through those femininely long golden locks as I made my way up his jawline to his ear, kissing the shell softly before breathing into it.

"Edward . . ." I murmured quietly, not trying to wake him, just whispering to him in his sleep. "Edward . . . I love you." I breathed, nuzzling his cheek softly. He hummed quietly, turning his head so he was facing me. He was still asleep though, breathing deep and even, eyelids hiding those gorgeous golden orbs that I loved to get lost in. Leaning in I brushed my lips just barely against his, giving him a feather light kiss before I leaned back and smiled.

Reluctantly I got up and got ready for work, leaving my sleeping angel in bed and a note on the nightstand next to the bed.

Blinking I brought myself back to the present, feeling as completely relaxed as I had that morning after watching Ed sleep. Even thinking about him was relaxing, it always helped me calm down from the stress of work.

I blinked again, looking closer at that tree I'd been staring at during my little daydream. There it was again. I smiled, a flash of red and gold.

Getting up from my seat I stretched, yawning and then looking around before making my way out of the office. I'd have to watch out for Hawkeye if I wanted to do this right. Havoc gave me a look as I walked past him and I waved his look away.

"If Hawkeye asks, I'm using the john." I said, he nodded and went back to work, sucking on a cancer stick. Exiting the office I made my way outside, coming up on the patch of trees that my office overlooked.

Grin spread across my face I made my way up to them from behind, smirk growing when I caught sight of Ed hiding behind that same tree I'd been staring at. I watched him peak around it up at the window to my office was. He would have been able to see me from here had I still been sitting at my desk. How long had he been watching me? No matter, I had him now, he was too focused on the window. Walking silently up behind him I slipped my hands out of my pockets and slid my arms around his waist suddenly, laughing when he jumped with a choked shriek and turned his head to look over his shoulder at me with wide eyes.

"God damn it Roy! Your going to give me a heart attack!" He cried, cheeks lighting up as I pulled him against me. I had his back pressed to my chest and was leaning over him, nuzzling his neck as a warm smile stretched my lips.

"Calm down Ed." I murmured, my breath fanning against his neck. He shuddered and I smiled. "Do you want someone to hear and come to see what the noise is about? Are you willing to get caught doing this in public?" I asked, brushing my lips against the soft flesh of his neck gently, nibbling and sucking here and there, causing him to tremble again. I grinned like I'd won the lottery when he spun around to face me, gripping the front of my shirt in his automail fist and pulling me close.

"Damn you Roy." He breathed before pulling me in and kissing me hard with the need he'd lacked the night before. I followed his movements; devilling deeper and feeling accomplished when his knees started to shake and the hand gripping my shirt found new purpose in holding him up rather than yanking me closer. I used the arms I had settled around his waist to pull him up and was extremely satisfied when his legs wrapped around my waist, his arms coiling around my neck and holding me close as we explored each other's mouths. I hummed my own appreciation as our tongues danced in that intricate dance only lovers know the steps to. I pressed him up against the tree he'd been hiding behind, sucking on his tongue and tracing circles on the points of his hip bones with my thumbs.

Pulling back I admired my handiwork, smiling at Edward. He was just how I always like him to be, blushing profusely with that glazed, pleasured look hazing over his glamorous golden eyes. His lips were slightly swollen, red from our kissing and parted as he gasped for air.

I lifted one of my hands from his waist, biting the tip of the finger of the glove and pulling it off with my teeth before cupping his cheek. The way he leaned into it, letting his eyes close for a second made my heart flutter. He opened his eyes again, pinning me with that pleasured golden gaze.

Smiling, I brushed my thumb along his cheekbone.

"Welcome home love, I missed you." I murmured before leaning forward and reclaiming his lips once more.


End file.
